Disney vs Non Disney Villains
Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains is a video series created by the joint effort of Manwhoooo and 73windman, beginning on September 11, 2010. It consisted of short clips starring villains of Disney and non-Disney affiliated animated films in hypothetical battles. In the first series, which ended on August 10, 2011, the villains were primarily hand-drawn animation, with brief interludes showcasing CGI and live-action villains. In the second series, which began on October 31, 2011, villains from animated TV shows are included, as well as an expanded cast of live-action villains. The series has gathered many fans, some of whom created their own spin-offs, including (but not limited to) GAvillian's Disney vs Marvel Villains, and TheCultOfKefka's Disney Villains War. A brief round in which fans made and submitted their own battles was also included in the first series. Round 1: # Hades vs. Hexxus # Frollo vs. Rothbart # The Horned King vs. Rameses # Ratigan vs. Jenner # Doctor Facilier vs. Mok # Ursula vs. Messina Round 2: # Rasputin vs. Queen Grimhilde # Sykes vs. Carface # Prince Froglip vs. Prince John # Drake vs. Gaston # Ludmilla vs. Maleficent Round 3: # Jafar vs. Zigzag # Scar vs. Scar Snout # Roscoe and Desoto vs. Cat R. Waul # Shan-Yu vs. Snow Queen # Tzekal Khan vs. Clayton and McLeach Round 4: # Ratcliffe vs. Tzekel Khan # Prince John vs. Warren T. Rat # Maleficent vs. Sharptooth and Mok # Thrax vs. Scroop # Chernabog vs. The Nightmare King Round 5 (CGI Villains Round): # Oogie Boogie vs. Other Mother # Syndrome vs. Malthazar # AUTO vs. Madame Gasket # Hopper vs. General Mandible # Emperor Zurg vs. Galaxhar Round 6: # Doctor Facilier vs. The Grand Duke of Owls # Alameda Slim vs. Professor Screweyes # Jafar vs. Clavious # Ratigan vs. Warren T. Rat # Zurg vs. Zygon # Oogie Boogie vs. Lord Barkis Bittern Homemade Submission Round: # Lady Tremaine vs. Miss Lenoir # Merlock vs. Malice # Dr. Greed vs. Forte # Lotso vs. Zeebad # Morgana vs. The Spirit of the Book and Nicholas # Gantu vs. Megatron Round 7: # Mad Madam Mim vs. Messina # Nuka vs. Red # Cruella DeVille vs. Aunt Figg # Chernabog vs. Rasputin and Rothbart # Wise Guy and the Toon Patrol vs. Holli Would Round 8: # Saluk vs. Ruber # Carface vs. Madam Medusa # Shere Khan vs. Claudandus # Yzma vs. Zelda # Doctor Facilier vs. Puppetino # Cat R. Waul vs. Edgar # Mother Gothel vs. Malthazar Round 9: # Rourke and Captain Hook vs. Black Wolf # Warp Darkmatter vs. Thrax # The Queen of Hearts vs. Darla Dimple # Kent Mansley vs. Lady Tremaine # Lucifer vs. The Mouse King # Merlock vs. Nekron # Hades vs. The Emperor of Night Round 10: # Pete vs. El Supremo # Scar vs. Steele # Captain Hook vs. King Haggard # Zira and The Horned King vs. Red # Pain and Panic vs. Hotep and Huy # Doctor Facilier vs. Thrax # Hexxus vs. The Firebird Round 11: # Gaston vs. Tyler # The Forces of Ruber vs. The Forces of The Horned King (Featuring The Horned King, Creeper, the Horned King's men, the Cauldron Born, The Gwythaints, Ruber, Ruber's Metal Army, the Griffin, Rameses, Egyptian Rebels, Rothbart, ZigZag, Zigzag's Illusions and Rasputin) # Frollo and Ratcliffe vs. Nekron # Ratigan vs. Martin Brisby # Yzma vs. Zigzag # Emperor Zurg vs. Professor Screweyes # Jafar vs. Mok Round 12: # Prologue # Edgar vs. Max # Pete vs. Darla Dimple # Gang War! # Carface vs. Cruella # Madam Medusa vs. Cat R. Waul # Gantu vs. Preed # Kaa vs. General Woundwort # Yzma vs. Gnorga Round 13: # The Battle of France: Part 1 (featuring Ruber, Ruber's Metal Army, the Griffin, Rasputin, Gargoyles, Zigzag, Kent Mansley, U.S. Military, General Rogard, Tyler, Lizardmen, Lambert, El Supremo, El Supremo's Militaries, Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Camelot's Soldiers, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Army, Shan-Yu, the Hun Army, Gaston, Angry Mob, LeFou, Yzma, and Kronk) # The Battle of Egypt: (featuring Rothbart, Bridget, Rameses, Egyptian Rebels, Lizardmen, Maleficent, Diablo, Maleficent's Goons, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer and Hotep and Huy) # Battle of the Ocean (featuring Eris, The Kraken, Captain Hook, Captain Hook's Pirates and Smee) # The Battle of Space (featuring Emperor Zurg, Hornets, Brain Pods, Gantu, Warp Darkmatter, the Drej and the Drej Queen) # The Battle of France: Part 2 (featuring Hades, Pain and Panic, the Hydra, Abis Mal, Jafar, Jafar's Dark Horsemen, Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Camelot's Soldiers, Gaston's Angry Mob, Rourke, Helga, Mercenaries, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Army, Yzma, Kronk, Shan Yu, The Hun Army, Ruber, Ruber's Metal Army, Rasputin, Gargoyles, Kent Mansley, U.S. Military, El Supremo, El Supremo's Militaries, Messina, ZigZag, Alligators, Tyler, Lambert, the Griffin and Sharptooth) Round 14: # Hades and the Titans vs. Eris and her Titans (featuring The Wind Titan, The Lava Titan, The Ice Titan, The Rock Titan, Sharptooth, The Roc, The Red Bull, and The Dragon) # Maleficent vs. Rothbart # Frollo vs. Ruber # Ratigan vs. The Mouse King # Ursula vs. Morgana vs. Messina # Captain Hook vs. Holli Wood # Jafar vs. Rasputin # Doctor Facilier vs. Mok (Rematch) Rounds (2nd Series)Edit Round 1: # Shan Yu vs. King One Eye # The Witches of Morva vs. Ruber # Pete vs. Lord Maliss and The Wizard of Wonderland # Ursula vs. Merman # The Huntsman and The Huntsgirl vs. The Formless Minions # Doctor Drakken vs. Mojo Jojo # Captain Hook vs. Eris Round 2: ## Major Bludd and The Baroness vs. Madam Medusa ## Stormella vs. Mozenrath ## Skeletor vs. Demona ## Azula vs. Shego ## Joe the Fish vs. Marina Del Ray ## The Baroness vs. Cruella DeVille ## Tzekel Kan vs. Amos Slade Round 3: ## Anastasia vs. Rameses ## Sarousch vs. Valmont ## Doctor Sevarius vs. Baxter Stockman ## Odin vs. The Snow Queen ## MacBeth vs. Destro ## The Fearsome Five vs. The Gangreen Gang ## The Schlepper Brothers vs. The Beagle Boys Round 4: ## Demona vs. Cobra Commander & The Baroness ## Sa'Luk vs. Hun ## Eli Pandarus vs. Daolon Wong ## Black Bear vs. Darkheart ## Norton Nimnul vs. Doctor Robotnik ## Mojo Jojo vs. Chang ## The Huntsman vs. The Skeleton King ## Nessus vs. Aku Round 5: ## The Quarrymen vs. Galvatron ## Xanatos vs. Vlad Plasmius ## McLeach vs. Major Bludd ## DNAmy vs. Doctor Mindbender ## Coyote vs. Technus ## Queen Narissa (transformed into Eradicus) vs. Valmont ## The Battle of Atlantica (featuring Ursula, Evil Manta, Marina Del Ray, Electric Eels, Octopid, Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Merman, Mer-Man's Giant Monster Fish, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw, Clawful, and Whiplash) ## The Evil Queen vs. Rameses Round 6: ## Ratcliffe vs. Admiral Zhao ## Horace and Jasper vs. Hak Foo ## Negaduck vs. Him ## Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins ## Warp Darkmatter vs. Lugnut and Blitzwing ## Duff Killigan vs. Walker ## Xanatos vs. The Shredder ## Mozenrath vs. Devimon ## Scar vs. Mumm-Ra Round 7: ## Cruella vs. Freddy ## Sark vs. Gideon Graves ## Morgana vs. Bavmorda ## Davy Jones vs. Goro ## Judge Doom vs. Count Olaf ## Maxim Horvath vs. Malachite ## The Battle of Oz (featuring The Wicked Witch of the West, Princess Mombi, Wheelers, Nomes, Flying Monkeys, Winkie Guards and The Nome King.) ## Stayne vs. Count Ruegen ## Ramsley vs. Voldemort ## Captain Hook vs. The Kurgan Round 8: ## The Dark Dragon vs. Shendu ## Tiburon vs. Drago ## Captain Hook and Sarousch vs. Professor Screweyes ## NOS-4-A2 vs. Blackarachnia ## Tony Dracon vs. Ebon ## Lady Tremaine and Sootinai vs. Lena ## The Weird Sisters vs. The Gangreen Gang ## Monkey Fist vs. Storm Shadow ## Pete and Ursula vs. Discord ## Mirage vs. Grune and Slithe ## The Sanderson Sisters vs. Van Pelt ## Barbossa vs. Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy ## Jafar vs. Ruber Round 9: ## Ursula vs. Azula ## Yzma vs. Mojo Jojo ## Typhon vs. Aku ## Fox and the Pack vs. Karai (featuring Fox, Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, Dingo, Karai, and the Foot Ninjas.) ## Drakken and Shego vs. Hun and Baxter Stockman ## MacBeth vs. The Shredder ## Monkey Fist and Fukushima vs. Combustion Man ## Warmonga vs. Starscream ## The Gorgon Sisters vs. The Trix ## Tublat vs. Van Pelt ## Drizella (transformed into Nix) vs. Jack Spicer ## Doctor Claw vs. Zorg ## The Battle of Agrabah (featuring Mirage, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Ayam Aghoul, Haroud Hazi Been, Mechanicles, Mechanical Mantis, The Mukhtar, Al-Muddy, Slumbergath, Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Two-Bad, Trapjaw, Tri-Klops, Beast Man, Griffins, Clawful, and Mer-Man) Round 10: ## Cobra Commander vs. The Assassin ## Megavolt vs. Technus ## Anansi vs. Beast Man ## Sevarius vs. Mindbender ## Hecate and Devimon vs. Skeleton King and Queen La ## Warhok, Gantu and Gravitina vs. Vexus ## Hades and The Headless Horseman vs. Samhain ## Shredder vs. Zurg ## Shego vs. Hak Foo ## Silver and MacLeach vs. Bishop ## The Pack vs. Zartan and The Dreadnoks ## Kalabar vs. The Evil Genius ## Destro vs. Doofenshmirtz ## Narissa and Nathaniel vs. Voldemort and Wormtail ## Demona vs. Ebon Round 11: ## Prologue (featuring Shredder and Krang) ## Krang vs. Hamsterviel , Zurg and Leroy ## Thailog and Coldstone vs. Daolon Wong ## Abis Mal vs. Zhao ## Storm Shadow vs. Coyote 3 ## Fat Cat vs. Carface ## The Acolytes (Odin, the Dark Dragon, and Hecate) vs. Mumm-Ra ## Fang vs. Karai ## Jadis vs. Saruman and Lurtz ## Echidna's Children and Gaston (in the form of Amok Mon Ra) vs. King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis ## Amon vs. John Castaway ## Shere Khan vs. Kaynar ## Gantu vs. Megatron ## Senor Senior Junior vs. Vlad Plasmius ## The Forty Thieves vs. The Dark Hand ## The Battle of Peru (featuring Azula, Military of the Fire Nation, Yzma, Kronk, the Huntsman, the Huntsclan, and Megavolt) ## The Sanderson Sisters (Winnie, Mary, and Sarah) vs. Jareth Round 12: ## Prologue ## The Pack vs. Shendu ## The Sorcerers Society vs. Mojo Jojo's Ape Army ## Don Karnage vs. Cat R. Waul ## Negaduck vs. Jack Spicer ## Megavolt vs. Nightmare Moon ## Mombi vs. Xayide ## Narissa vs. Count Olaf ## Abraham Kane vs. Hun ## Duff Killigan vs. Combustion Man ## Evil Manta vs. Merman ## Norman and Doofenshmirtz vs. Professor Ibsen and Van Pelt (also featuring: Norton Nimnul's Robot Dogs, Van Pelt's Hound Dogs, Ibsen's Winged Monkeys, Ibsen's Mechanical Hippo) ## Pain and Panic vs. Demongo ## Zira and Shere Khan vs. Beast Man Round 13: ## Prologue ## Shan Yu and Mozenrath vs. Fire Lord Ozai ## Jason vs. Barbossa ## Cardinal Richelieu and Captain Rochefort vs. The Sheriff of Nottingham ## Pete vs. Evil Lyn ## Shego and Red vs. The Baroness ## Amin Damoola vs. Valmont ## Queen La vs. Drago ## Hordak vs. Oberon ## Warp Darkmatter vs. Starscream ## The New Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang, Don Karnage, Air Pirates, The Phantom Blot, The Collector, Mr. Doodles and Collector's Toon Creations) vs. Shredder and Krang (also featuring Bebop and Rocksteady, and Foot Soldiers) ## Horvath vs. Yaxley and Dolores Umbridge Round 14: 1. Prologue 2. The Battle of the Underworld (featuring Hades, Gaston, Dr. Facilier, Facilier Shadow, Shadow Demons, Friends on the Other Side,The Weird Sisters, Echidna, Ladon, Pain & Panic, Lady Waltham, Hobson, Chaos, Nemesis, Eris (transformed into Mala Mala Jong), Aku, Samhain, Tzekel Kan, Chief Tannabok's Warriors, Ember McLain, Skulker, Discord and The Fates) 3. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains (featuring Maleficent, Ursula, Pete, Queen Grimhilde, Abis Mal, Thugs of Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle, Mechanicles's Beetles, The Witches of Morva, Hades, Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Whiplash, Stinkor, Webstor, Two-Bad, Skeletor's Minions and Monster) 4. Prologue: 5. The Battle of Planet Z (Featuring Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Warhok, Warmonga, NOS-4-A2, Gravitina, Hornets: (Regular Hornets and Big-Hornets), Decepticons: (Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Starscream and Blackarachnia)) 6. The Battle of San Francisco (featuring Shredder, Krang, Foot Soldiers, Karai, Queen La, Leopard Men, Coyote and Negaduck) 7. The Battle of Nockmaar (featuring Horvath, Bavmorda, Army of Nockmaar, Sheriff of Nottingham, Jareth, Jareth's Goblins, Winnie, Mary, Sarah, Rochefort, Musketeers, Mercer, Cutler Beckett's Troops, Evil Genius, Xayide, Xayide's Crustacean Henchmen, Kal, & General Kael) 8. Prologue 9. The Battle of England (featuring Ratcliffe, Captain Hook, Pirates, Sarousch, Amon, John Castaway, The Quarrymen, Admiral Zhao, Military of the Fire Nation, Col. Staquait & French Foreign Legion's Troops) 10. The Battle of the Fire Nation (featuring Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Combustion Man, Military of the Fire Nation, Shego, Duff Killigan, Senior Senior & Jr, Dr. Drakken's Henchmen, Gorrilla Fist, Gorilla Fist's Samurai Gorillas Army, Monkey Fist, Fist's Monkey Ninja Army & Dr. Drakken) 11. The Battle of China (Featuring Fire Lord Ozai, Military of the Fire Nation, Jafar, Shan Yu, the Sorcerer's Society: (Mozenrath, Yzma, Ayam Aghoul and Mad Madam Mim), Megavolt, Saluk & The Huntsman) Round 15: 1. Prologue 2. Cruella DeVille, Doctor Claw & Hector Barbossa vs Forces of Pinhead (Pinhead and Freddy Krueger) 3. The Battle of New York (Featuring Xanatos, Steel Clan, Owen, Macbeth, Fox, Abraham Kane, Karai, Coldstone, Monkey Fist, Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Doctor Sevarius, Doctor Mindbender, Cobra Soldiers, Bio-Vipers, Baxter Stockman, Demona, Destro, Utrom Shredder, Hun, Foot Ninjas, Shredder and Zurg) 4. Prologue 5.The Second Battle of China (Featuring Mozenrath, The Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Huntsclan, Mad Madame Mim, Sa'Luk, Yzma, Kronk, Ayam Aghoul, Megavolt, Skeleton King, Formless, Shendu, Mojo Jojo, Mandarin, Valina, Bone Kitty, Jack Spicer, Jack Bots, Vlad Plasmius and Vulture Ghosts) 6. The Battle of Pride Rock (Featuring Tublat, Zira, Vitani, Zira's Lions, Mirage, Fire Cats, The Mukhtar, Slithe, Grune, Lizardmen, Warbots, Scar's Ghost, & Mumm-Ra) 7. Frollo vs. Hell (Featuring Frollo, Chernabog, King Minos, Unbaptized Babies, Cerberus, Gluttons, Charon, Arch Demons, Chernabog's dark minions and Lonesome Trapped Souls) 8. Prologue 9. Forces of Hordak (Featuring Hordak, Hordak's minions and Narissa (transformed into Malcho)) vs Maleficent and Skeletor 10. Maleficent vs Skeletor 11. The Battle of Bald Mountain (Featuring Odin, The Chaos Lord of Fire, Hecate, Canis and Lupus, Giant Crystalline Monster, Daolon Wong, The Dark Chi Warriors, Devimon, The Dark Dragon, Sage Odin, Oberon, Titania, Nergal, Nergalings, Myotismon, Bats, Devidramon, Phantomon, the Snow Queen, Yono, Count Marzo, Count Marzo's Hound Dogs and Puck) 12. Jafar vs. Azula (Guest Starring: Iago, Shan Yu, The Hun Army and The One-Eyes) 13. Doctor Facilier vs. Mok 14. Epilogue Rounds (3rd Series)Edit Round 1: ## Prologue ## Cobra Commander vs. Dr. Dementor ## Mirage vs. Vaatu ## Ratcliffe, Gaston, and Hook vs. Father Anderson ## Gang War Battle (Featuring Carface, Negaduck, Cat R. Waul, Don Karnage, Valmont, the Shredder, Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady) ## Braig vs. Pitch Black ## Demyx vs. the Remnants (Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) ## Oogie Boogie and Maleficent vs. Bahamut SIN ## Interlude ## Prologue ## Ursula vs. Mane-Iac (also featuring: the Gorgon Sisters, Pete, the Witches of Morva, the Headless Horseman, Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Echidna, Ladon, Pain and Panic, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence and Mane-Iac's henchponies) ## The Stepmother's Three (Featuring: Lady Tremaine, Queen Narissa and Queen Grimhilde) vs. Maliss, Darkheart and the Wizard of Wonderland) ## The Triceratons (Featuring: Zanramon, Commander Mozar, Monza Ram, Monza Ram's Comrades and Triceraton Warriors) vs. The Saurians (Featuring: Lord Dragaunus, Wraith, Seige, Chameleon and the Hunter Drones) (also featuring: Lord Dregg, and HiTech) ## MacBeth vs. Lust and Gluttony ## Interlude ## Zurg vs. Flogg (also featuring: Hornets, Mega-Hornet, Optikk, Hoove, Karatti, Slush Head and Mutant Troopers) ## Interlude ## Rumplestiltskin vs. Saruman ## Regina vs. Lord Voldemort ## Epilogue Round 2: ## Prologue ## Abis Mal Vs Webstor ## The Mutants Vs The Saurians ## Arburtus Vs Evilseed ## The Titans Vs Rasputin (Featuring Ursula, the Rock Titan, the Ice Titan, the Lava Titan, the Wind Titan, Rasputin, Bartok and Insects) ## Interlude ## Royal Pain Vs Sylar ## Regina Vs The Nazgul ## Interlude ## Prologue ## Monstro Vs Zhao ## Captain Hook Vs King Fuhrer Bradley/Wrath ## Hannibal McFist Vs Storm Shadow ## Banshee and Raven Vs The Stalker ## Interlude ## Prologue ## King Candy vs. Lord Farquaad ## AUTO vs Ganondorf ## Mother Gothel vs the Other Mother ## Interlude ## Judge Doom Vs Zorg ## Sheriff Vasey Vs Killian Jones ## Dr. Drakken Vs Fire Nation Warden ## Count Marzo Vs The Archmage ## Epilogue Round 3: ## Prologue ## Prince James Vs Smaug ## The Morganians Vs The Death Eaters (Featuring: Maxim Horvath, Drake Stone, Sun Lok, Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eaters's Minions and Lucius Malfoy) ## The Jabberwocky Vs Freddy Krueger ## The Huntsclan Vs The Snakemen ## The Gorgon Sisters Vs The Wicked Witch of the West ## Yono Vs Aku ## The Cyclops Vs Azula and Ruber ## The Mutants Vs The Heed (also featuring: Gazalien and Gravitina) ## Epilogue ## Prologue ## Musical Number: Love is an Open Door (featuring: Prince Hans and Prince Charming) ## Master Eraqus vs. Master Cyclonis ## Marluxia vs. Tai Lung ## Interlude ## Musical Number: Are You In or Out (featuring: Sa'Luk (as the new Huntsman), the Huntsclan, the Huntsboys 88 and 99 and the Huntsgirl/Rose) ## Frollo vs. Barry ## The Mukhtar vs. Evil Lyn ## Red vs. Rat King ## Fang vs. Tohru ## Gaston vs. Envy ## Epilogue Round 4: ## Prologue ## Xanatos, Owen, and Fox vs. The Valentine Brothers (Featuring Xanatos's Soldiers, Alexander, Luke, Janand The Nazi Ghoul Army) ## Khartoum vs. King Hiss ## Tony Dracon vs. Cobra Commander ## Doctor Facilier and Lawrence vs. Lust and Gluttony ## Interlude ## Prologue ## Greg and Tamara Vs Russell Edgington ## Sark Vs Sylar ## Interlude ## Jafar Vs Jose Porla ## Hecate Vs Skeletor ## Banshee Vs Daolon Wong ## Interlude ## Prologue ## Dark Ace vs Abraxas ## Riku vs Alexius ## Hopper vs Repton ## Hades vs Duchess Florianne ## Interlude ## Epilogue Round 5: ## Prologue ## The Battle of The Forbidden Forest ## Rumplestiltskin Vs Sauron ## Interlude ## The Wedding (Featuring: Lawrence (disguised as Prince Naveen), Anastasia Tremaine (transformed into Cinderella), Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lady Tremaine's Guards, Doctor Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Queen Narissa, Queen Grimhilde, Queen of Hearts, Rameses, Hotep and Huy, the Kralahome, Lord Maliss, Kent Mansley and U.S. Military) ## Forces of Kane Vs Forces of Bishop (Featuring: Abraham Kane, Monkey Fist, Fist's Monkey Ninja Army, Red, Bishop, Alpha and Mewtwo) ## Forces of Zurg Vs Skeletor and the Mutants (Featuring: NOS-4-A2, Vampire Hornets, the Mutant Army (Flogg, Skeletor, Grr, Slush Head, Lizorr, Optikk, Butthead, Quakke, Crita, Staghorn and Mutant Troopers), Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter and Regular Hornets) ## Interlude ## Prologue ## Mok and Professor Screweyes Vs The Fates (also featuring: Doubt) ## Hannibal Roy Bean Vs Huntsmaster Sa'luk ## The Battle of Hell (Featuring: Oberon, Children of Oberon: (Titania, the Weird Sisters, Raven, Raven's Clan), the Snow Queen, Stalker/Kagetane Hiruko, Forte, Evil Lyn, Daolon Wong and Chernabog) ## The Battle of London (Featuring: Frollo, Captain Hook, Captain Hook's Pirates, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Colonists, King Fuehrer Bradley, Admiral Zhao, Fire Nation's Troops, Amon, Equalists, Mecha Tanks, Dr. Drakken, Dr. Drakken's Robot, the Millennium: (the Major, Schrödinger, the Doctor, the Captain, Zorin Blitz, the Letzte Batallion), London's Citizens) ## Prologue ## Riku vs Pitch Black ## The Battle of Sugar Rush ## Interlude ## Epilogue Round 6: ## Prologue ## Captain Hook Vs Rip Van Winkle ## Shredder Vs Tomas Brod ## Demona Vs Destro ## The Destruction of Denebria ## Interlude ## Huntsgirl Vs Aku ## Mumm-Ra and Mirage Vs Vaatu ## The Battle of China III ## Interlude ## The Battle of the Ministry ## Epilogue Round 7: #Frieza vs Hook #The Witches of Morva vs Mok #Hades vs Grendel #Maleficent vs Adam Tauras #Dr.Facilier and Queen Nerrisa vs Fire Lord Ozai and Azula #Jafar vs No Heart #Warp Darkmatter vs Dr.Karbunkle #King Dice vs Queen of Hearts #Zurg vs Jasper #Interlude #Black Cuervo vs Cruella Devil #Epilogue Round 8: # Negan vs Ramese # Randy Orton vs Kaa # Oogie Boogie vs Slender # Shannon Boxman vs Gantu # Nightmare vs Bendy Category:Villains War